


“I’m not gay, but…”

by amicasmiles101



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: 3x04, M/M, More Than Words, boyfriend shirt, connor is so dumb that it's actually cute and makes me laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amicasmiles101/pseuds/amicasmiles101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Connor asks Jude to wear that ridiculous shirt for the giggles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“I’m not gay, but…”

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh, I don’t know what the appropriate reaction was for that scene with the shirt was supposed to be… but I just straight up started laughing. Ah, Connor is hilarious. 
> 
> Based on this Tumblr post: http://fluphies.tumblr.com/post/122868849644/connor-makes-him-wear-the-shirt-just-for-kicks

“You’re going down!!!” Connor yelled out, gripping the game control harder in his hands and leaning towards Jude to butt shoulders with him. 

Even though Jude was quite a calm person, when it came to video games, he was adamant on kicking Connor’s ass. Jude shoved back with equal force as he started rapidly pressing at the various buttons on his controller, trying to beat Connor. 

They’re little match of shouldering each other eventually turned into a full on shove-fest as they began to utilize their elbows and hands. It became less about their skills as video gamers and more about their ability to knock the controller out of each other’s hands and kick them off their respective seats. At one point, Jude hip-checked Connor, who was taking a sip of Coke, hard enough to cause the glass of soda to spill all over Connor’s shirt. 

“Shit!” Connor hissed as he got up and placed the controller and glass on the front table. 

Jude got up, as well, and started dabbing Connor’s shirt with napkins, “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean for that to happen!”

Connor shook his head and chuckled, waving it off, “Don’t worry. I know you didn’t mean it.” Connor also started to pat his shirt with the napkins and sighed, “Ugh, now my shirt is all sticky. Can I borrow one of yours or Jesus’? 

Jude nodded, gathering up all the soiled napkins to throw them away in the waste bin, when he noticed Connor yanked his shirt over his head before making his way to Jesus’ dresser. Jude audibly gulped. His relationship with Connor was still fairly new, and the site of his boyfriend shirtless gave him, as much as he hated to admit it, butterflies in his stomach. 

Connor put on a random graphic tee of Jesus’ when he noticed a neatly folded up familiar, black shirt on top of Jude’s neighboring dresser. He grabbed it and started laughing, “You still have this?!” He held it up to his chest, shooting Jude a look of disbelief. 

It took almost all of Jude’s willpower not to roll his eyes at the bright, white block letter on the shirt that spelled out, “I’m not gay but my boyfriend is.” He knew that Connor had nothing but good intentions and love when he bought it, but it still kind of rubbed Jude in the wrong way.

“I’m thinking of giving it to Goodwill,” Jude quipped, turning to the table to clean up the mess. 

Connor tossed the shirt to Jude. “Wear it,” he commanded. 

Jude held the shirt in his hand, his eyebrows raised and face questioning. “Seriously? I thought we were past this, I told you I was gay —,”

“I know,” Connor interrupted, his eyes sparkling as he remembered that night at the LGBTQ+ prom. “I just want to see it on you.”

“That shirt is not even relevant anymore,” Jude contented. 

“Just wear it!” Connor pleaded. “Ya know, just for kicks.” 

Jude smirked, letting out a little laugh, “Fine.” Submitting to Connor’s wishes, Jude pulled his shirt over his head and quickly put the other shirt on, not quite as comfortable with being bare-chested as Connor was. 

Jude got up, spread out his arms, and said deadpanned, “Ta-da.” 

Connor burst out laughing, and soon enough Jude couldn’t contain his giggles either. 

“I think I got you the wrong size,” Connor joked, clutching his stomach from laughing so hard. He was right, the shirt hung over Jude’s narrow shoulders like clothes on a hanger. Jude looked like he was practically swimming in the shirt that was a few sizes too big. 

Jude, who was always sensitive about his smaller stature, cast his eyes down and muttered, “I told you it would look stupid on me.” 

Connor looked up and met Jude’s eyes with his, before walking over to Jude to place his hands reassuringly on his boyfriend’s shoulders.   
“Hey, you never look stupid, alright?” Connor asserted. “In fact, it looks amazing on you. I want to take you out and show you off to the world, in it.”

Jude smiled shyly, never one to take a compliment well, and leaned in to kiss Connor, letting it linger longer than usual to enjoy the feeling of Connor’s soft lips against his. 

Connor gave a muffled sound and pulled away to remind, “Wait I still have to kick your butt at the game!”

Jude laughed and exclaimed, “You’re on!” The boys scrambled to their original seats, playfully pushing and shoving each other in the process. 

And even after an hour into the game, neither one of them seemed to notice that Jude was still wearing the shirt Connor got for him. Or maybe he did notice, and was secretly coming around to love the shirt and everything about the boy who gave it to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually love how these two boys are also best friends. It's an interesting aspect of their dynamic to include. It's kind of hard to write less about absolute pure love, and more about simple fondness that is more expected of such a young, new couple.
> 
> Lemme know what you think! Comment below! Please :)


End file.
